


Constellations

by StarsInANightSky (orphan_account)



Series: Me writing shit about Jay and Cole, because i ship Lego bricks i guess [12]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: (it’s true because it rhymes), Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Questioning Sexuality, chat fic elements, i ignore basically most of the show, it can’t b described as slow burn bc it’s not but they also don’t get together for a little while, jay is gay, not knowing u both have a crush on each other but that’s Okay, soft, will update tags as work is updated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-25 16:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarsInANightSky
Summary: It’s in the middle of a vigorous training session when Jay realises that he might like guys. Specifically, teammate Cole.





	1. A realisation

Left. Then to the right. Jab. Duck.  
Jay deftly guided himself around his training dummy, focusing on the occasional shock he was supposed to send through its wooden body.  
Punch - chest first, then chin.  
The dummy swung its arm again, almost catching Jay off guard.  
Not yet. Jay refused to be the first one to get hit by the dummies.  
To his right, Kai was attempting to light his on fire (against the rules, but whatever). To his left, Nya, dodging hits and spraying flicks of water.  
She caught Jay’s glance at her and glared, turning away.  
Jay winced. They’d broken up last week. Well, more specifically, Nya had accused him of cheating due to a lack of interest in intimacy, and wouldn’t listen when Jay denied it, terminating their relationship. She’d quickly spread the rumour around the team, causing more than a few dirty looks his way.  
Woah, fuck, dummy nearly caught him again. Jay pounded it, still lost in his thoughts.  
If someone had asked him, he wouldn’t know why he didn’t want to do anything with Nya. He really didn’t. He had wanted to get in a relationship, but once in one, had no idea what to do about it.  
Maybe romance wasn’t his thing. He should stick to something else.  
A nag at the back of his head begged to differ though. But Jay did not have the time to contemplate that right now.  
He heard an “oof” as Lloyd was whacked on the shoulder. Great! He didn’t have to worry about being the first one now.  
It was when his eyes strayed to check out the damage when he caught a glint of dark muscle in the corner of his eye.  
Jay promptly turned back to his task.  
He wasn’t thinking about it.  
He wasn’t.  
Except, he kind of is.  
Jay can pretend all he wants, and sure, women can be really pretty, but he’s never been attracted to them. Not really.  
But that doesn’t mean he’s gay! That’s just... he just hasn’t met the right lady yet.  
That’s all there is to it.  
Jay refused to let his mind drift where it wanted to, accidentally peeking once more at Cole’s bicep.  
Just jealousy. That’s all. Jay wants to be as muscular as Cole. He is not attracted to him.  
Because he isn’t attracted to guys. Definitely not.  
Just because you want to maybe kiss someone a little bit, that doesn’t mean you’re gay!  
Jay was not gay. Not at all.

Fucking hell, Jay’s totally gay. It hits him when he’s trying to sleep later on.  
Arguably, if you have to spend a whole lifetime debating it in your head, chances are, you got a big case of the homosexual.  
Jay turned over.  
He’s gay? For real?  
Like... actually gay?  
Jay thinks about Cole’s arms again.  
Even if he is a tiny bit gay, that doesn’t mean he is attracted to Cole. Cole is a friend. A teammate. A work colleague.  
Jay is not attracted to Cole.  
Satisfied with that made up argument, Jay rolls over to go to sleep.  
The second his eyes close, he pictures Cole’s lips.  
They snap open again.  
Right. He’s a teeny bit gay for Cole. This is too many revelations for one night. Jay is tired, he just wants to sleep.  
If his brain could stop throwing curveballs at him, that would be greatly appreciated thank you.  
It’s probably just the idea of Cole anyway. Maybe that was his type. Not Cole the person. But bodywise, Cole was kind of up his alley.  
Jay didn’t want to dwell on it. So of course he did.  
Would he kiss Cole? Maybe a little bit. Just in the cheeks. And the lips. But only a peck! Unless Cole wanted a longer kiss, which wouldn’t be too bad.  
For fucks sake.  
Stop it right now, Jay Walker.  
There is no way Cole would want to kiss you, even if you maybe want him to.  
Which you don’t. So you should stop immediately.  
Jay didn’t get much sleep.

Everyone seemed to have notice the dark circles under Jay’s eyes.  
“Trouble sleeping?”  
Jay nodded curtly, shovelling cereal into his mouth.  
“Poor you... did your sidepiece cut you off?”  
“Nya. How many times? I’m not seeing anyone. I did not cheat on you. There is no sidepiece.”  
Nya rolled her eyes.  
“Well, I don’t care anyway. Because I have a date.”  
Kai raised his brows.  
“Who? Do I know them? Treat you well?”  
“Cole treats me perfectly actually. Just like a man should.”  
There was quiet.  
“Cole? Cole, as in sitting right there, Cole?”  
“Mhm! He’s taking me out to dinner.”  
Cole looked slightly embarrassed.  
“I - uh - I never said it was a date, but, I guess?” Cole turned to Jay. “This is... this is okay right?”  
Jay hesitated. Not really. Jay would much rather Cole take him out to dinner, but that’s whatever.  
In the hesitation, Nya jumped in.  
“You don’t need Jay’s permission. He doesn’t own me.”  
“She’s right.” Jay shrugged. “Have fun.”  
Except please don’t.  
Kai looked bemused, before becoming resolute.  
“If you hurt her-”  
“Shut up Kai, I can look after myself.”  
Nya glanced at Jay then. She looked slightly disappointed.  
“What?” It was slightly grumpier than intended.  
“Just expected you to fight a lil harder.”  
“I’m sorry? You’re the one that broke it off with me!”  
“I’d expect you to be at least a little jealous! I forgot you have someone else.”  
“There’s not - I’m not having this conversation again.”  
Jay had, at some point, stood up. The other ninja were watching them.  
“You should calm down. Both of you.” Zane mumbled.   
Jay tutted, and waltzed off to his room.

He was sitting across from Nya. Neither one of them wanted to break the ice.  
They’d been sent to talk it out after a few too many arguments over the past weeks.  
“I promise you. I didn’t cheat.” Jay shattered the silence first.  
“I just don’t understand. For someone who seemed to want to be in a relationship with me, you didn’t want to do any romantic things.”  
“I know. I didn’t understand either. But I’ve been thinking. And I figured out why.”  
“Why? You owe at least that much to me.”  
Jay shifted.  
“I don’t think I’m ready to say.”  
“Really? You expect me to buy that?”  
“Well. I mean... I don’t have to tell you anything.”  
“This isn’t helping your case.”  
“I don’t have a case. Nya, my interest or lack of in sex is none of your business. Especially not now.”  
Nya mulled something over.  
“Wait... are you ace? Because if you are, I’m so sorry, I - that’s-”  
“No. I’m not.”  
“Then what, Jay? I tried to make things work. You didn’t co-operate. Please. An explanation, and then we can leave this.”  
“How was your date with Cole?”  
Nya scowled.  
“Don’t change the subject. It was fine. Back to the matter.”  
“Please don’t go out with him again.”  
“That’s not your decision to make.”  
Jay fiddled with his fingers.  
“Did you kiss?”  
“That’s not your fucking business.”  
Jay imagined kissing Cole. And then stopped himself immediately.  
“Did you though?”  
“Yes. A little. But-”  
“What was it like?”  
“Why are you so interested? You’re being weird. Me and Cole - that’s nothin good to do with you, so -”  
A million more questions were flying through Jay’s head. What does Cole taste like? Did he do cute stuff, like pet names? Does Cole run fingers through your hair while you kiss? These were all questions that should never be asked, as well as making it harder and harder for Jay to deny his crush.  
“Did Cole talk about me?”  
“He asked what specifically happened between us. Stop it. This isn’t about Cole, this is about you not being able to tell me why our relationship failed. Maybe this lack of communication?”  
Jay thought. He really thought. Does he tell Nya?   
It’s scary. The first person he’d ever be coming out to, his ex girlfriend.  
Ugh.  
“Jay. Once more; why didn’t you want me?”  
“I’m gay.”  
Fuck, there, he’d said it. Jay refused to look Nya in the eye. He could feel his legs shaking.  
“Oh.”  
Oh??? Was that good or bad?  
“Sorry.”  
Jay didn’t know why he was apologising. He just felt compelled to.  
“Sorry? No, no, Jay, this is... oh. No, I’m sorry. I - does anyone else know?”  
Jay shook his head.  
“I shouldn’t have pushed. I’m really sorry. But, also, cool! Uh...”  
“You don’t have to say anything. It’s fine. Just... don’t mention this. Please.”  
“I won’t. Your parents?”  
“Nya, I only figured this out recently. You’re the first person.”  
“Oh. Damn.”  
A silence lingered, unbroken for a minute.  
“And Cole...?”  
“We’re not talking about that. I don’t understand how I’m feeling.”  
“I get it. Damn. How long have you known you liked guys?”  
“A while. I think. I just didn’t, really, accept it, I suppose. I tried not to focus on it. Thought I just hadn’t found the right girl.”  
“Your parents okay with gay people?”  
“I wouldn’t know. Do you think the team...?”  
“Jay. We love you. Of course they will.”  
Jay nodded.  
“I mean hey, now I have someone to talk about boys with!”  
“Ha, yeah. You do. But, maybe not Cole. I hope you guys do good, I do. I just don’t really want to hear about it.”  
Nya bit her lip.  
“I don’t think I’m attracted to him. Now, Kai’s chick, on the other hand...”  
Jay raised a brow.  
“Skylor?”  
“Yeah. I guess you’re not the only member of the team that’s lgbt.”  
Jay snorted, and knocked shoulders with her.  
“I guess not.”  
Another wave of quiet.  
“I’m sorry. For how things happened between us.”  
“No. No. It’s okay. I - you’re not attracted to women. It was bound to happen.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Yeah.”

Things went back to normal. For the most part. Nya and Jay weren’t dating, and Jay was harbouring his secret, but everyone was as close as ever. Cole didn’t seem to have batted an eyelid when Nya told him they weren’t going to be an item. In fact, by the relax in his shoulders, he seemed almost relieved.  
Jay caught Cole’s eye and smiled wryly, earning a small smirk in return.  
It was with Cole’s glance that made Jay want to tell everybody at dinner. It was Cole’s glance that made Jay draw their attention, that made him clear his throat, that made him want to come out.  
Everyone was accommodating. It was almost a celebration. Jay had no idea where Lloyd stored his party poppers but an endless supply had appeared out of nowhere.  
It was Cole’s glance that helped Jay make his decision. And it was that glance that pushed Jay into realising that he definitely had a thing for the earth ninja. He wanted Cole supporting him in everything, he wanted to share little smiles and giggles with him, he wanted to be able to wrap his arms across Cole’s broad chest and feel a large hand glide across his back. Jay wanted Cole.  
And that was the most terrifying thing Jay had ever realised.


	2. Denial

Two months.  
Two whole months had passed since Jay clocked his ‘crush on Cole.’  
The longer it stuck around, the harder things got.  
Jay could barely stand to be next to Cole at this point. He hyper-focused on the tiniest things. The way Cole’s hair stuck up at the back sometimes. His crooked smile when he wins a training match. The smallest golden flecks in his eyes, shiny when he got slightly excited. The occasional mole dotted across his face.  
And still, Jay refuses to properly consider this a crush. Because it’s not allowed. It’s not. For starters, Cole might not even be attracted to men. And even if he is, that doesn’t mean Jay is his type. Not to mention it could fuck up their entire dynamic. The second Jay slips up? Cole might never want to talk to him again, and that will cause a massive rift in the team.  
Naturally, Jay decides that he needs to take his mind off of Cole, in any way possible.  
Getting drunk and hooking up with a guy in a bar might not be the best way of doing that, but hey! It worked.  
Momentarily anyway.  
Jay awoke groggily, very aware that he wasn’t on the bounty. Definitely not in a familiar room. Eyes blearily opening, Jay glimpsed at a naked body against his. The guy wasn’t necessarily bad looking. By all means, ridiculously attractive in fact. Swoopy blonde hair, and a suggestion of muscles in his arms.  
Jay shifted, head spinning, seeing if his partner was also awake.  
Nope. Out like a light.  
And now he was faced with the glorious decision of whether or not to leave.  
Nobody likes a runner. Up and ghosting without a goodbye? Dick move.  
But what if this guy is actually interested in Jay? And wants to keep seeing him?  
Just because he’s pretty doesn’t mean Jay wants to date him. No way was this his type.  
Hmm.  
After that deliberation, Jay was slammed in the head with the knowledge that he wished it was Cole he was lying next to, therefore making this a meaningless attempt.  
It’s not fair to the guy that Jay’s used him for a shitty distraction. Fuck, he doesn’t even know his name.  
The lightning ninja heard his phone buzz from the nightstand.  
Jay fumbled, and glanced at the screen.  
Jesus. Had he not told the ninja where he’d gone?  
151 messages and 5 missed calls. Fucking hell.  
Jay squinted at the light from the screen, head spinning as he sat up.  
Hangovers were always the worst part after a good night.

[Lloyd 🧼: JAY WHAT THE FUCK]  
[Lloyd 🧼: WHERE ARE YOU????]  
[Kai 👊😔: yo jay???? You’ve fuckn disappeared where u at??]  
[Nya 🧢: ???? u have disappeared??]  
[Zane 🍳 to Homesquad 👅🤠: Has anyone seen Jay?]  
[Zane 🍳: Jay, I’m trying to look for you.]  
[Cole 💪🛹: hey jj where u at?? we’re worried :c]

Were just samples of some of the haphazard texts sent.  
Right, he should address this before deciding on the walk of shame.

[Jay 🎺 to Homesquad 👅🤠: ok so apparently drunk me is shit at letting ppl know where I am]  
[Jay 🎺 to Homesquad 👅🤠: sorry guys!!! I needed to clear my head so took myself to a bar.]  
[Jay 🎺 to Homesquad 👅🤠: ended up sleeping with a guy :0 he’s still asleep idk what to do???]  
A barrage was instantly sent his way.  
[Cole 💪🛹 to Homesquad 👅🤠: thank god ur okay!!!! we were rlly worried!!!]  
[Cole 💪🛹 to Homesquad 👅🤠: things better re headspace?]  
[Lloyd 🧼 to Homesquad 👅🤠: WTF JAY WE WERE SO SCARED]  
[Lloyd 🧼 to Homesquad 👅🤠: Nya thought it was her fault bc of smth to do with her saying a while ago??]  
[Nya 🧢 to Homesquad 👅🤠: Jay!!!!!! Ur alive :o]  
[Nya 🧢 to Homesquad 👅🤠: does this mean ur over ****?]  
[Kai 👊😔 to Homesquad 👅🤠: WHO IS ****????????????]  
[Kai 👊😔 to Homesquad 👅🤠: also I told y’all Jay was fine!]  
[Jay 🎺 to Homesquad 👅🤠: thats none of ur business!!!! and no, **** still seems to plague my mind >:/]  
[Zane 🍳 to Homesquad 👅🤠: Jay, you scared us, you basically owe us allllll of your relationship details!!!]  
[Cole 💪🛹 to Homesquad 👅🤠: JAY LIKES SOMEONE???? AND WE KNOW THEM????]  
[Cole 💪🛹 to Homesquad 👅🤠: tell me I’m ur best bro why does Nya get to know?????]  
[Nya 🧢 to Homesquad 👅🤠: I guessed when we talked abt the cheating allegations I made lol. and none of u know how to keep ur mouths shut soooo.]  
[Jay 🎺 to Homesquad 👅🤠: Nya is a thot.]  
[Jay 🎺 to Homesquad 👅🤠: I’m gonna wait til mystery man wakes up bc I’ll feel bad abt it otherwise.]  
[Jay 🎺 to Homesquad 👅🤠: let y’all know when I leave. And also sorry again for not letting u know.]

It seemed Other Guy was waking up. So Jay waited for him to open his eyes.  
“Mmf. Hey.” The man mumbled. “Did we..?”  
“Looks like it.” Jay stretched.  
“Aw man. My girlfriend is gonna be so fucked off if she finds out.”  
Jay slipped out of bed, hangover wearing off steadily.  
“You gotta girlfriend? Dude, I’m not into that. I wasn’t gonna fuck you and leave, but...”  
“Maybe that would be best.”  
Jay nodded, slipping on his clothes, which had been unceremoniously tossed into a pile.  
“Uhh, I don’t even remember your name, but I’m sure last night was fun?”  
“Yeah, me neither. Don’t know if we ever exchanged names. I’ll just let myself out?”  
Blond Man turned over.  
“Mhm. Bye.”  
“Okay. Peace out. Hope everything goes okay with the girlfriend but she deserves to know about this.”  
“Fuck off. You don’t know me.”  
Jay didn’t reply, strutting out the door.  
Well that certainly makes things easier.

“About time you showed up!” Lloyd glowered at him the second he walked through the door.  
“Yeah! We want fucking deets!” Kai piped in.  
“Deets? Also you’re both really loud, turn it down?”  
“On the crush!”  
“I don’t have one.” Jay flung himself onto the sofa.  
“Uhh, yes you fucking do.”  
Zane walked in, brightening to see Jay.  
“And we were so worried about you. I think we deserve a little something in return.”  
“No.”  
Nya poked her head through the doorway.  
“Sure, we definitely haven’t spoken about this man’s gorgeous eyes and personality. That was all a dream.”  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
Jay then found himself trapped in a bear hug.  
“Dude! You’re okay!”  
Jay’s heart fluttered a little at Cole’s words.  
“Yeah. I’m okay. Sorry for freaking y’all out.”  
Cole shrugged.  
“You feeling better? You said you needed headspace cleared.”  
Jay winced. He really couldn’t lie to Cole.  
“I - I tried. Still cloudy though.”  
Cole clasped his shoulder.  
“I should take you out man! Get that head of yours all sorted. Whaddaya say? Maybe you could give me that crush gossip while we’re out.”  
Kai scowled.  
“Woah! Hey! If Jay is gonna tell anyone about his Man Crush Monday, it’s me. Right?”  
“Face it dude, me and Jay are way closer than you’ll ever be.”  
“That why he’s been avoiding you lately?”  
Jay’s shoulders tensed.  
“What?” Cole’s face crumpled. “Jay, is that... is that true? Did I do something?”  
Jay pointedly didn’t look at him.  
“Literally whenever you’ve walked into a room, Jay’s left asap. You didn’t notice?”  
Kai at least looked mildly guilty for bringing this up.  
“I - Jay? What? I don’t understand, I thought we were good. Have I upset you? Is that the headspace?”  
Cole folded his arms protectively around himself.  
“We are. We are good. You’re great. I’ve just been dealing with some stuff lately, and...” Jay trailed off, unsure what to say.  
Lloyd cut in with a very loud “OH!”  
The ninja turned in shock.  
“Oh! I need to confirm something with Jay. But you guys can figure this out first. I’ll uh, be in my room.”  
Lloyd wandered off, pulling Nya with him.  
Cole tugged on Jay’s arm.  
“Can we talk this out? I thought we were best bros?”  
Jay didn’t want to say no. He really didn’t.  
But he also didn’t trust himself to not blurt everything out. Cole wouldn’t even want to look at him if he did that.  
“I think I should go see what Lloyd wants.”  
Cole’s eyes dimmed.  
“Okay. Later?”  
Jay didn’t reply. He felt terrible about it.  
He heard Kai pat Cole on the back as Jay left to go find Lloyd.

“It’s Cole.”  
Jay had just opened the door, and Lloyd was grinning at him like a cat cornering it’s prey.  
“What are you talking about?”  
Jay knew full well what Lloyd was talking about, but he would play this game of denial, denial, denial until he couldn’t anymore.  
“You want to date Cole.”  
Jay glanced at Lloyd, before furrowing his brow at Nya.  
“Did you tell him?”  
“It’s not my fault you make it blindingly obvious to anyone with a brain. Did you and Cole make up and out?”  
“No. I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how I’d explain it to him without accidentally saying something.”  
“Uhh, obviously you deliberately tell him.”  
Lloyd nodded in agreement with Nya.  
“I can’t believe Jay and Cole are gonna get married.”  
Jay’s cheeks burnt.  
“That’s not - Lloyd, that’s not correct.”  
“You know what? I’ll put money on it. I will give you 50 bucks if you don’t get engaged within the next three years.”  
“That’s such a waste of money Lloyd.”  
“I have enough time to save up.”  
Jay leant against the door.  
“I’m pretty sure Cole isn’t into guys.”  
“And I’m pretty sure that's the most stupid thing you’ve ever said. Have you seen Cole?”  
“Yeah. And that’s the problem. Even if he isn’t straight, that doesn’t mean he’d want me.”  
“Well, you won’t know if you don’t talk to him.”  
Nya nodded at Lloyd.  
“He’s right. C’mon Jay. Take Cole up on that offer of a night out, and when starts probing you about crushes, drop really obvious hints.”  
Jay shook his head.  
“I’m leaving. I just want to get over him. Everything will get fucked up if we even had the chance to date.”  
Lloyd opened his mouth to say something, but Jay stalked out, shutting the door tightly behind him, only to be met with a smirking Zane.  
“Interesting. Your behaviour certainly matches what the internet says is Crush Culture.”  
Jay went red again.  
“Zane... whatever you do, don’t tell Kai. Or Cole.”  
A buzz from his phone alerted Jay to a notification. He groaned.

[Zane 🍳 added Jay 🎺, Nya 🧢 and two others to a chat]  
[Zane 🍳 named the chat: Operation Black and Blue]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i guess chatfic elements r being incorporated. the emojis by their names are what jay has everyone saved as in his phone btw


	3. Meddling

Zane had orchestrated a congregation in the kitchen during the dead of the night to discuss things, because “Cole might get a hold of one of our phones.”  
“Yeah, because it’s so much easier to explain to him why we’re all meeting in secret at night if he gets up.”  
Jay was radiating ‘Get Me Out Of Here’ energy.  
“Cole sleeps like a deadman. Now someone keep me posted on how all of you knew before I did!” Kai was unnecessarily offended.  
“I was the one that made Jay realise, Lloyd figured it out and Zane earwigged.”  
Kai still grumbled.  
“What I was thinking was making Jay tell Cole, but he refuses.”  
Lots of tutting then.  
“I still can’t believe this. You. And Cole. Best friends turned star crossed lovers.”  
“I think it’s more ‘one guy ruins his friendship by being too gay’ actually.” Jay grunted.  
“Shut up. Cole adores you. I bet he’s having dreams right now. Could be wanking himself off to you.”  
Jay hit Kai.  
“Fuck off.”  
“No, no, guys, the thing is, I feel like Cole needs to figure stuff out himself. We can’t just tell him to ask out Jay.”  
“Right,” Lloyd added to Nya’s point, “but we could get ourselves a man on the inside who gently nudges Cole in the right direction. Not Kai.”  
“What do you mean not me? I’m a great wingman.”  
“You would probably make 58 innuendos within the first minute.”  
“You got me there.”  
Zane whirred quietly.  
“I could do it? I can be subtle when I need to be.”  
Jay grunted.  
“I’m not participating in this. I’m going to bed. Get it in your heads, Cole isn’t-”  
“Cole isn’t what?”  
The quiet mumble from the doorframe sent an uncomfortable shiver through Jay.  
Cole’s hair was mussed, and he looked tired. But mostly, he looked hurt.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?” Lloyd asked.  
“Aren’t you?” Cole shot back. “Answer me Jay. I’m not what?”  
“Cole... I - I can’t tell you. I don’t want you to be mad at me.”  
“You’re avoiding me, and now you’re shit talking me behind my back? Just spit it out. I can take it.”  
Jay flinched at the aggression.  
“Yeah. I know you can. But I can’t.”  
“Because you don’t have the guts? C’mon Jay, I’m not gonna fight you over something. Don’t play coy.”  
Panic was starting to set in. Cole was mad. Really mad.  
“You’re right. I don’t have the guts.”  
Cole scowled.  
“You guys will tell me, right? Or is this an anti-Cole club? How long you guys been doing this for?”  
“Just tonight.” Lloyd jumped in. “We wanted to talk to Jay about something.”  
“Right. Sure.”  
Cole’s eyes were steely.  
Jay mentally berated himself for thinking it was hot.  
Jay turned to the others.  
“This is why I thought this was a stupid idea. I don’t want to talk about this. I told you. Leave it.” Jay faced Cole again. “I’m going back to bed.”  
Cole looked like he wanted to say something, but stepped out of the doorframe silently.

So. Things were officially shit with Cole. Wonderful.  
Jay mentally hit himself.  
After Lloyd’s fucking statement about marriage, a tiny part of him had entertained the idea. Now any potential that had of being real was ripped to shreds.

[Jay 🎺 left the chat Operation Black and Blue]

Just because they wanted to meddle doesn’t mean Jay will lie down and let them.  
And things still didn’t feel right.  
Jay stared at his phone, and at Cole’s contact number.

[Jay 🎺 to Cole 💪🛹: I promise you it wasn’t anything bad.]  
[Jay 🎺 to Cole 💪🛹: I want to tell you something but im so scared.]  
[Jay 🎺 to Cole 💪🛹: im really sorry. super sorry.]  
[Jay 🎺 to Cole 💪🛹: if you want to talk,,, I doubt I’ll be asleep anytime soon.]

There. Olive branch extended. Not his fault if Jay doesn’t take him up on it.

His door creaked open.  
And there was Cole.  
Jay could only vaguely see his outline in the dark but Cole’s presence was undeniable.  
“Are you still awake?” A low mumble.  
God, Cole has such a nice voice.  
“Yeah. You can turn the light on if you want.”  
Cole did so, moving over to Jay’s bed.  
“So..?”  
Cole. On Jay’s bed. Leaning over him.  
Fucking hell.  
“What I was going to say is ‘Cole isn’t going to want to be a part of this.’”  
A complete and utter lie. But Jay’s gonna make it work.  
“Part of what?”  
“Meddling in my love life.”  
Cole hummed.  
“Why? I would love to meddle.”  
“Because I don’t want you to know who they’re trying to set me up with.”  
“Do I know them? Is it someone I dislike?”  
“You know them. You probably know him better than anyone else.”  
“Huh?” Cole was quiet for a moment, until: “my dad?!”  
Jay snorted.  
“No! Jesus, no.”  
“But I barely know any other guys. I think?”  
“I don’t want to fuck your dad Cole.”  
“Good. I could understand why you wouldn’t want to tell me that. But who else..? I’m wondering to myself by the way. I’m not gonna make you tell me.”  
“Thank you. I don’t think I want him to know. I’m doing my best to get over him.”  
“How come? Anyone would want a shot with you. You’re cute.” Cole blushed. “If it’s okay to say that.”  
Jay blinked. But recovered from his momentary shock fairly well.  
“Yeah. I know. But I don’t know if he would.” Jay hesitated, before poking Cole’s bicep. “And you’re not bad looking yourself.”  
Of course he wasn't. Cole was a gorgeous dream man.  
But Jay was not about to tell him that.  
Cole grinned.  
“Thanks. I - uh, I guess we’re both in the same boat then.”  
Huh???  
“What?”  
“There’s this person. Really good looking, amazing personality, a laugh that could light up a whole room, and - ugh that’s soppy, ignore me.”  
Jay shifted himself up into a sit. Ah. There was no chance then.  
“I bet it’s Nya. The moment we broke up I saw your eyes light up.”  
Cole went red.  
“That’s - I just thought you guys were just not great together is all. And it’s not Nya.”  
“No?”  
Cole stared at the wall.  
“I like guys.”  
“Oh! Holy shit! For real?”  
“Yeah. And it’s a nice guy. Not like r/, but actual nice guy. He’s so good. But I don’t think I’m his type. I mean, I know he’s gay. But he might not like me.”  
“Not like you? What’s not to like? You’re really fucking attractive.”  
Was that too bold?? Was Jay giving himself away.  
Cole fiddled with his top.  
“Mm.”  
“I know I can’t really talk, but I would tell him. You know he likes guys. He might give you a shot. And if he doesn't? That’s his loss.”  
Cole shrugged.  
“Do I know your mystery man?”  
The earth ninja glanced at Jay.  
“Pretty well, I think.”  
Jay furrowed his brow. Gay guys that he knew that Cole also knew?  
Pretty well??  
Cole stood quickly then.  
“I’m back to bed. Sleep well man.”  
Before hurrying out the door.  
Jay shifted.  
Well. Cole would be getting a boyfriend soon. That might make it easier to get over him.


	4. General dumbassery

‘At least we’re talking again’ was Jay’s main thought as he sat opposite Cole, both boys coming together to discuss plans about getting the guys of their dreams.  
In Jay’s case, he could talk shit, but he knew full well nothing he said would Ben executed. And he got to listen to Cole babble about this guy, who based on the way the earth ninja described him, was fucking godlike.  
So reparations between friends was a double edged sword.  
Jay wasn’t not dropping hints, he supposed. He’d mentioned a few things off hand - a fondness for baked goods, muscles, a natural born leader. Vague but when put together, could be pretty damning.  
Cole didn’t seem to have realised.  
“So, uh, do you think guys like flowers?”  
Jay rolled his eyes at the question.  
“Obviously. Cole, you’re a guy, and you like flowers.”  
“I do?” Cole looked slightly surprised.  
“Uh, yeah? Or have you forgotten about the time you told me that your favourite flowers were daffodils, followed closely by bluebells and blue hydrangeas?”  
Cole was quiet for a second.  
“You can remember that? That was ages ago!”  
“Sorry for paying attention!”  
Cole knocked Jay’s arm gently.  
“What’s yours? Have you ever told me or did I forget?”  
“Nah. Don’t really talk much about them. I love irises. What about your man?”  
Cole smiled softly.  
“Funnily enough, I think it’s irises.”  
Oh. Huh.  
So Cole’s crush was coming for his brand. Whatever.  
“Do you think I should get him a bouquet?”  
Jay shrugged.  
“Depends. Maybe he’d prefer just one in a pot. I would.”  
“Ah. Gotcha. Your guy likes sugar stuff, right? As a sweet tooth myself, I would soo bake him something.”  
Jay tilted his head. Yeah. He could. But Cole would know then.  
“Could you be my taste tester?”  
Cole beamed.  
“Sure! I’d love to!”  
And then Cole fucking smushed his head into Jay’s shoulder.  
“Can I ask you something?”  
Jay’s head was spinning. Cole was fucking lying on his shoulder and his heart wasn’t flipping out.  
“Sure.”  
“No matter what, we’ll always be friends right?”  
Friends. Yup.  
“Yeah. Always.”  
“Even if I make a move on this guy?”  
Jay frowned.  
“Why would I care?”  
Had one of the others told him???  
Cole smiles, slightly hesitant.  
“I just have a feeling that you would.”  
Jay bit his lip. Sure, he’d be a bit down, but he would never jeopardise Cole’s happiness.  
“No. We’re bros.”

Jay had cleared out the kitchen, after letting everyone know exactly what he was doing, and the ninja seemed all to eager to scarper. Like Cole was gonna fall in love with him under pretence of taste testing for some non existent other guy.  
Cole has decided to be there to “help” him cook.  
More like lick the bowl and steal some frosting, but Jay won’t argue.  
Even with the worry of revealing everything, Jay likes Cole’s company. He doubted he’d even be interested in him otherwise.  
Jay glanced at defined muscles.  
Well, maybe he would.  
With a quick wash of the hands, Jay focused his attention on the cake recipe in front of him.  
“Ugh, this seems like so much effort.”  
Cole shrugged at him.  
“You don’t have to.”  
“Yeah. I do.”  
Jay pulled out everything from the cupboard. Flour, sugar, cocoa powder, vanilla essence etc. He grabbed the eggs before realising that the baking powder was quite high up.  
Jay was not going to be able to reach without scaling the wall.  
Cole sniggered.  
“Need help?”  
“Please.”  
Casually, Cole only fucking went and leaned over him to grab the goods.  
One curved tricep right in front of Jay’s face.  
God, he wished he could kiss it.  
Cole withdrew all too quickly, resuming his position on a chair.  
Everything went pretty smoothly, save Jay accidentally causing a flour explosion, and two dropped eggs. Cole helped with the cleaning, but only after being promised an extra big slice of cake.  
Freshly baked, and smelling great, Jay and Cole both bit into their slices.  
Damn. It actually wasn’t bad.  
“Wow!” Cole swallowed heavily. “This is amazing! You should totally bake more often.” He took another bite, before glancing at Jay and cracking a smirk.  
“You’ve got some icing...” Cole pointed to his nose.  
Jay moved to wipe it off, but Cole grabbed his arm.  
“I can’t let it go to waste!” was his excuse before he planted a fucking kiss on Jay’s nose.  
Understandably, Jay froze.  
It had been brief. Too brief.  
But Cole has just put his fucking lips on Jay’s face! That’s illegal.  
He felt his face burn up.  
“Uhh...”  
“Sorry! I should’ve asked. You okay?”  
Jay nodded dumbly.  
“I feel like this cake isn’t good enough. Do you want it?” He mumbled.  
Cole beamed.  
“For sure dude! Does this mean you’ll be baking more? Sounds great!”  
Jay nodded stiffly again, watching as Cole stuffed another piece into his mouth.

It was Cole who asked Jay for a favour this time.  
“Hey! So, I’ve been thinking about flowers and stuff, and I was wondering - if I gave you an iris, just to see what it looks like in a pot, would that be cool?”  
Jay raised a brow.  
“They’re in pots when you buy them..?”  
“No, I mean like, in a room. Is that okay?”  
Jay knew Cole wasn’t technically romantically giving him a flower. But it flustered him all the same.  
“Uhh, sure! Sure! Just, let me know when.”  
When was apparently this evening.  
It was a gorgeous plant. Deep purple petals imbued with soft speckles of yellows.  
“Jesus, how much did this cost? I can pay you back, I’m definitely keeping this.”  
Cole waved him away.  
“No, no, don’t worry about it. Do you like it?”  
“Obviously! Cole, this is such a pretty flower. Did you choose it yourself?”  
“Yeah! It kind of reminded me of you a little bit. Yknow, elegant but in a weird way.”  
There he goes, making Jay swoon again.  
“Thanks?”  
“Yeah...” Cole flushed. “So, um, good gift? To reveal affections with?”  
“Yeah. This guy’s gonna love it.”  
Cole smiled, serene.

[Nya 🧢 added Jay 🎺, Kai 👊😔 and two others to a chat]  
[Nya 🧢 renamed the chat to: Not Operation Black and Blue]  
[Nya 🧢 to chat: Jay it is ILLEGAL to leave do u want to b arrested???]  
[Nya 🧢 to chat: HE GAVE U A FLOWER HE OBVIOUSLY LIKES YOU]  
[Kai 👊😔 to chat: Cole gave Jay a flower??????????? WTF Jay there is literally no no homo explanation for that]  
[Zane 🍳 to chat: Cole has clearly contracted a serious case of homosexual from you Jay]  
[Zane 🍳 to chat: I had no idea it was infectious.]  
[Jay 🎺 to chat: srsly? Another one of these??]  
[Jay 🎺 to chat: and he just wanted to see what they looked like in a room. I’m just a test run for his actual crush.]  
[Lloyd 🧼 to chat: this just in, Jay is Back On His Bullshit]  
[Lloyd 🧼 to chat: but for reals, this is a ““test run”” exactly like ur baking was a ““test run””]  
[Jay 🎺 to chat: this is DIFFERENT ok]  
[Jay 🎺 to chat: Cole likes some other person.]  
[Nya 🧢 to chat: yes some other dude with ‘an inventive streak’, ‘well toned abs’ and ‘soft gingery hair’ who ‘looks really good in blue’]  
[Jay 🎺 to chat: first of all, lots of ppl fit that description. Secondly, when the fUck did he say any of this?]  
[Nya 🧢 to chat: Cole’s mentioned some crush stuff in passing to me. Nothing detailed, but enough for me to know ‘oh that’s Jay lol’]

Jay turned off his phone.  
Things he couldn’t be bothered to deal with right now:  
• this  
Especially considering Cole is right there, staring at his chiming phone.  
Especially considering Cole tugging Jay’s phone away.  
Especially considering Cole sitting opposite Jay, vaguely serious.  
Especially considering Cole’s wobbly expression, as he said quietly “I need to talk to you about something.”


	5. Interruptions suck!!!

Cole was nervous. Jay could tell just by the quaking of his thigh, and the slightly creased brow.  
“Hey, hey. It’s alright. Let it out man. I’m here. Is everything okay?”  
Jay’s concern climbed as Cole looked further upset.  
“I know you are. And that’s what makes this so much fucking harder.”  
“Cole?”  
Cole breathed out slowly.  
“Could you maybe just uh, let me talk? Before saying anything. Just hear me out, yeah?” Cole glanced at Jay, smiling uneasily. “I’ve wanted to tell you for ages. Ages and fucking ages. Since we became friends, pretty much. And then when you came out, everything got way realer, and I found myself struggling to do this, so I figure I should just get it out the way now. And no matter what, I still want to be your friend. But this is gonna make things awkward and... yknow where I’m going, right?”  
Jay could safely say he did not. He had no idea what was happening right now.  
“Uhh. No?”  
Cole looked surprised, and opened his mouth to continue, before Nya burst through the door.  
“C’mon nerds. Mission time.”  
Cole stood automatically, before rushing out.  
Nya grinned.  
“Did I interrupt something?”  
“I don’t know. He wanted to tell me something. But I’m sure it can wait.”  
Jay pulled on his mask and followed Nya to the deck of the Bounty, and flipped to the crime scene with the others.

Incredibly inconveniently, the pursuit of the criminals took forever, to the point everyone was exhausted by the time they returned to the ship. Everyone went to bed, Cole not even giving Jay a second glance.  
Maybe he’d changed his mind about whatever he wanted to say.  
Jay wasn’t about to call him out. If Cole didn’t want to tell him something, he didn’t have to.  
Something he’d wanted to say for a while, that he’s scared to?  
Jay could relate to that, although he doubted Cole wants to say the same thing.  
Maybe he wants to ask about Jay’s mental health. No one really discussed it, but they knew he was on some medication.  
Jay didn’t mind talking about fluoxetine, or his disorders, but he never outwardly mentioned it. That seems like something Cole might want to know.  
Cole was just a caring guy, and he was probably concerned about what went on in Jay’s head.  
The lightning ninja wasn’t gonna lie, that shit was awful at times, but he wouldn’t cut ties with someone for wanting to talk about it.  
Did Cole think he was the type of person to do that?  
Jay could worry about it later. Right now, he needed sleep.

[Cole 💪🛹 to Jay 🎺: I cant sleep]  
[Cole 💪🛹 to Jay 🎺: and im worried abt the thing I need to tell you]  
[Cole 💪🛹 to Jay 🎺: if ur still up could u come to my room? It’s okay if u don’t want to.]

Nevermind. Sleep could wait.

[Jay 🎺 to Cole 💪🛹: im up!!!! omw c:]

It was weird being this close to Cole, in the dead of night.  
The earth master’s room was cramped. Very cramped. So Jay was huddled right next to him.  
God, he could lay on Cole’s chest so easily here.  
A gust of wind rocked the hull of the ship, and Jay shivered, instinctively moving closer to Cole.  
Fuck it, he’s cold.  
Jay wrapped one arm around Cole’s chest, heart thumping wildly, and shifting towards him. Conserve that body heat.  
“Is this okay? I’m a little chilly. I can move if you want me to.”  
“No! No.” Cole pulled Jay closer. “It’s cold. I appreciate the warmth.” He wrapped thick arms around Jay.  
Oh god. This was a bad idea. Such a bad idea. Jay’s not gonna be able to think, what if Cole needs him to solve a problem or something?? No way is his brain gonna he working.  
“You still wanna tell me that thing?”  
“Yeah. I do. Give me a minute.”  
Jay waited, more than okay with being on Cole’s lap and being held by the man for just a little longer.  
Jay inadvertently found his face buried into Cole’s neck, which was met with a tensing from the guy in question.  
Jay mumbled an apology and went to move, but Cole waved him off.  
“It’s okay. I kind of like it. Your face is all hot.” Followed up with, “I mean temperature! Not like attractive, I mean, your face is attractive, but I meant it heat wise and...”  
“I know.” Jay could feel his face burn further.  
Cole was so sweet. So bumbling. Even if they never ended up together, at least Cole thinks Jay has an attractive face.  
“I guess I should continue where I left off.” Cole’s voice was low.  
“If you want to.”  
“Jay. Don’t freak out when I say this. Please. I’m terrified about what you’re gonna say, but I won’t know until I let all this out so - I don’t know if I want to let you ask out your mystery man.”  
Huh? What the fuck?  
Jay lifted his face.  
“What? Why?”  
Did Cole know? Did Cole know that Jay was crazy for him? Had one of the guys told him?  
“It’s really selfish, and totally fine if you want to ignore everything I say, but here goes... Jay. You’re kind of my mystery man. Well, you’re not mine, not yet, not if you don’t want to be, I won’t force anything - I just didn’t want to not tell you. Just in case there was something.”  
Jay’s mind blanked. He couldn’t speak, and his arms fell from the embrace.  
“Jay? I’m sorry. We can pretend this never happened.”  
“What?”  
Honestly, Jay reckoned that was the only word he could say.  
Was this some kind of cruel joke? There was no way Cole was serious. Cole wouldn’t like him. There’s no way.  
“I like you a lot. More than a friend. But it’s chill if you don’t want to do anything about it. I just don’t want to stop hanging out with you.”  
“What?”  
Jay was stuck on a loop.  
This must be a fucking dream. Or some kind of hallucination.  
Cole didn’t reply that time.  
“Have you been drugged?” Jay had to ask.  
“No. No. We can pretend I have, if you want to. But seriously, Jay, I don’t want to be needy or rude, but could you just turn me down before asking all these questions? A concrete no would probably help get rid of all the feelings.”  
“No, I don’t want to d-”  
Cole sighed.  
“I reckoned so. That’s okay. We’re still friends, yeah? I promise, I’ll work really hard to get over you.”  
“What? No - that’s - don’t-”  
“Oh.” Cole slackened his hold. “That’s fine. I understand. You don’t have to protect my feelings. You probably want to avoid me for a bit, that’s okay. To be honest, when Kai said you were avoiding me a while back, I thought you’d figured it out.” Cole laughed hollowly. “I shouldn’t have brought this up.”  
Jay was still frozen in his lap.  
“Cole. Slow down. You keep cutting me off.”  
Things were hard to process. Making a proper sentence even harder.  
Cole was quiet.  
“I don’t want to deny you. That’s what - that’s what I was going to say.”  
“It’s okay. Really. I can get over this. You don’t have to say yes because you feel bad.”  
“No - Cole I don’t want you to get over this. I-”  
“Jay. What?”  
Jay was at a loss.  
What could he even begin to say that would tell Cole everything?  
“Jay?”  
“You - you’re the guy. The, uh, the crush. My crush. Yknow, the four asterisks in the chat. That’s you. You’re um, you’re cute. And I’m scared you’re joking.”  
Silence loomed over them.  
“No fucking way. Really?”  
Jay flushed.  
“I’m not a liar and I could be asking you the same thing!”  
“Oh my god. You think I’m cute?”  
“More like, more like really fucking hot.”  
Jay tensed as soon as the words left his mouth. Ugh. Did he really have to say that?  
“Oh! Uh, but you? But you’re so... Me? Are you sure?”  
Jay snorted.  
“Obviously you.” Then softer: “Always you.”  
Jay felt one of Cole’s hands cup his cheek.  
It was odd, confessing in the dark.  
Jay felt around, before clutching at Cole’s free hand.  
“This is weird.”  
“Yeah. I know.”  
A pause.  
“The transition - friends to... more than that, I don’t know how to do that.”  
Jay heard Cole chuckle slightly.   
“How about I take you out on a date?”  
Jay placed his head back on Cole’s chest.  
“Yeah. Yeah, I’d like that.” He murmured.  
“Cool. Cool.” Cole’s voice softened. “Are you just gonna stay there? Because I think I’d be okay with that.”  
Jay shook his head.  
“Maybe another time. I need to get to bed. This whole thing is... overwhelming. I feel like I’m dreaming.”  
“Same here buddy. Should I escort you to your room?”  
Jay suppressed a snort.  
“Yeah. Okay. You can do that.”

[Jay 🎺 changed one contact name]  
[Jay 🎺 to Cole 😌: sweet dreams!!!!!!]

[Cole 👾 changed one contact name]  
[Cole 👾 to Jay 🤩: duh I’ll b thinkin abt u!!]


	6. Mates to Dates

Jay ran a stressed hand through straggly hair. Gel. He needed some hair gel.  
Kai would loan him some, right?  
It was perfectly natural to get this overhyped about a date - Jay’s been dreaming about this for ages now.  
Cole and him had agreed to not see each other until that evening, because honestly, Jay kind of enjoyed the building anticipation. Was that masochistic?  
Whatever. He needed hair gel.  
In retrospect, Jay didn’t even know how dressed up he should be. He didn’t know where they were going.  
As he strutted down the hull of the bounty, looking for Kai, he overheard Nya talking to someone.  
“What? You need me to recommend a date place? Why? Who are you going out with?”  
Then the familiar low of Cole’s voice.  
“That’s not your business. I wanna go downtown, but I’m not sure if the guy would be into that. If you liked that stuff, you’d be into that, right?”  
“I mean, I guess? But, for reals, who are you going out with? Are you completely sure you wanna date them?”  
Jay stepped towards them quietly.  
“What? Yeah! I’m sure, he’s amazing.”  
“And there’s definitely not anyone else?”  
“No?”  
Jay cleared his throat.  
“Howdy. Downtown sounds great. I’m sure you and your man are gonna love it.”  
Cole smiled warmly.  
“Yeah. I hope so. I gotta scoot off though. Catch you later!”  
And Cole walked away.  
Nya glances at Jay.  
“Are you alright? I know that this isn’t-”  
“I’m fine. I’m looking for Kai, I need some hair gel.”  
Nya raises a brow.  
“Why?”  
“I have a date. You seen him anywhere?”  
“What? You too? Are you sure?”  
“100%. Where’s Kai at?”  
“I’m right here, what’s happening?”  
Kai called from down the corridor.  
“Hey! I need some hair gel.”  
Kai folded his arms.  
“I will have you know that I need to preserve every ounce of my precious baby as I can, and I will not waste any on you. Why do you need it anyway?”  
“He has a date.”   
Kai beamed.  
“Woah! Yeah, sure man, you can have some. I’ll help you get over Cole if this date will help you, right? Then you’ll owe me.”  
“Whatever. You can pick my clothes too if you want.”  
Kai looked ecstatic.  
“Finally. Not everyone is a gifted fashion icon like me, so I will help where I can.”  
Jay took Kai to his room, after waving Nya a goodbye, and allowed him full range of his wardrobe.  
“So, who’s the guy? Where you going?”  
“Downtown.”  
“Oh! Cole’s got a date there too, maybe you’ll run int- You’re his date, holy shit!”  
Jay didn’t reply, instead focusing on his hair.  
“Oh my god. You’re gonna get laid by your dream man. Okay, I need to make you look actually good. My best bros are gonna be each other’s best hoes! This is a great day.”  
Jay grunted, and dragged a comb through his ginger knots.  
Kai flung one of Jay’s shirts at him.  
“That one is important. And uh - oh! Skinny jeans.”

Jay stood on the deck of the bounty, shivering slightly. He hadn’t expected it to be this cold. He still had to time to go grab a jacket, right?  
He glanced at his phone.  
No. Cole would join him in just a minute.  
And - oh! Speak of the devil.  
Cole strode towards him, looking godlike. He was wearing jeans too, and a very tight top, which was covered with a leather jacket.  
Yum.  
“Hi there stranger.” Cole murmured.  
“Hey.” Jay could’ve kissed him right then and there.  
“Ready to go?” Cole offered a fingerless gloved hand.  
Sexy, sexy, sexy.  
Jay ignored a chill as he nodded.  
“Yeah. For sure.”  
Cole tilted his head, clearly not having missed the shudder.  
“You need a jacket. You want mine?”  
God yes. Jay wanted to wear Cole’s jacket.  
“Nah. I’ll go grab one, if you don’t mind waiting.”  
Cole nodded, and shoved his hands in his pockets as Jay hurried back inside.  
“Damn, date over already?” Kai snorted, Nya tailing him.  
“No. Need a hoodie.”  
Kai rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah I know. I tried to give you this before you rushed off.”  
Jay caught the dark blue hoodie as the fire ninja tossed it.  
“Have fun buddy. Try not to wake up all of us when you guys get back, yeah? Tell Cole I said hi.”  
Jay flushed.  
“Yeah, uh, thanks. Bye!”  
Cole was still standing there, thankfully, and squeezed Jay’s hand when he got close enough.  
“I’ve been waiting for this the whole day.”  
Jay leant on Cole’s shoulder.  
“Me too. I think my nerves started getting to me. So downtown?”  
“Downtown.”

Jay had never had more fun. From the pop-up market that has been over flowing with goodies to Cole more than happily taking him into a run-down warehouse, where more than a few heaps of tech waiting to be tinkered with lay, it had been amazing from start to finish. The warm cup of caramel latte in his hand as Cole guided him through alleyways, the soft music someone had started playing, and Cole asking him for a dance.  
Jay didn’t think it could have gotten any better, nothing could top Cole twirling him around in the middle of a street, before pulling him close and swaying his hips slightly.  
It wasn’t gonna be hard to fall in love.  
Jay had also previously had a rule to never have sex on the first date, but he knew that he’d be okay with breaking it as Cole bought him a small sugar flower, presenting it to Jay with a quiet “because you’re the best sweet treat I know.”  
And that had been a good decision. A great decision.  
Nothing had been more astounding than Cole’s naked chest pressed against him, Cole’s ragged breathing and desperate kisses as he leaned over him, ploughing into Jay’s ass vigorously.  
It was hypnotising.  
Jay had never known sex could be like this. This electric, this riveting.  
Jay clutched at Cole, hands scrabbling as he moaned, desperate for Cole to be deeper inside of him.  
When they’d finished, and Cole rolled off of him, Jay stayed.  
Jay stayed cuddled in Cole’s bed, being spooned, and strong arms circled his waist, gently stroking the skin there.  
“So good. That was so good.”  
Cole nodded in agreement, placing a kiss on Jay’s neck.  
“You’ll go on another date with me, right?” His voice was a calming rumble as wind rocked the ship.  
“Yeah. I would love to.”

Jay awoke to knocking. Loud, persistent knocking.  
Huh. He was not in his room.  
Jay remembered last night, every moment of pleasure pouring back to him when he felt movement beside him.  
“Morning.” Cole mumbled, planting a soft kiss on his lips. “I think we slept in a bit.”  
“Cole!” Kai’s voice came from behind the door. “You’ve overslept and no one believes me when I say Jay’s with you and everyone thinks he’s gone, unless he’s not with you, in which case, Jay is gone.”  
“Yeah, Jay’s in here.” Cole called out, shifting.  
“Fucking called it. Get out here now.”  
“Just a second!”  
Cole rolled out of bed, rummaging around for his gi, before snapping his fingers.  
“You need your clothes.” He said.  
“Hmm? On the floor aren’t they?”  
“Well, yeah, but not your gi.”  
“Oh.”  
Cole pulled his on.  
“I have some spare.”  
Jay grinned. Yes! He would love to wear Cole’s clothes.  
He slipped out of bed, the top too broad around the shoulders and the bottoms slightly too cinched at the waistline.  
Jay had always been rather bottom heavy.  
Cole smirked.  
“I like that. Emphasises those curves of yours.” He leaned down and kissed Jay’s cheek, before opening the door.  
“Sup. We’re good to go.”  
Kai glanced at Jay’s clothes, cracking a smile.  
“Repping some boyfriend merch I see.”  
“Mm. Fuck off.” Jay fiddled with Cole’s hand. “Breakfast?”  
Cole nodded.

Lloyd dropped his spoon when they entered.  
“What the fuck? Did I miss this somehow?”  
Jay shrugged, pulling at the loose fabric.  
“Dunno what you’re talking about Lloyd. Things are the same as ever.”  
“Yeah, uh, Jay is wearing your clothes.”  
Cole raised a brow. “So? He looks good in them.”  
“Kai was right? You were together? In your room?”  
Cole nodded.  
“And your date was with Jay?”  
Cole nodded.  
Lloyd spun around.  
“Jay, what the fuck, you didn’t even message the group chat!”  
“I didn’t think I had to. Kai knew, he was gonna tell everyone, so...”  
“You think we believe the shit Kai spews?”  
“Hey!”  
Jay rolled his eyes, and grabbed some cereal, looking for a seat that wasn’t taken already.  
Well, that was certainly an option.  
Jay perched in Cole’s lap, where both of his lovers arms folded around him instantly.  
Things were good.

So they went on another date. And another, another, another. They were officially boyfriends now.


End file.
